Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various portable terminals have been released, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs). These terminals can perform communication and process personal information while users are traveling or otherwise moving. The portable terminals have reached mobile convergence in which the portable terminals embrace areas of other types of electronic terminals beyond the bounds of their conventional areas of functionality.
As an example of electronic devices, the portable terminal may have various functions including call functions such as a voice call and a video call, message transmission/reception functions such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an e-mail, an electronic organizer function, a photography function, a broadcast reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function and the like. The portable terminal may display a user interface which may allow users to execute the functions using the user interface.